masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:N7Operation: Olympus (8/10 to 8/12)
+++ +++ +++ +++ +++ N7 OPERATION OLYMPUS (August 10 - August 12) SQUAD GOAL = Play on "Firebase London" against any enemy using any character, any weapons, & any gear on any difficulty; complete wave 10 to get the "Commendation Pack". "Platinum" will work for the squad goal. ALLIED GOAL = Play on any map, against any enemy, using any character, any weapons, any gear; complete wave 10 for it to count towards the goal listed below. "Platinum" will not count towards meeting this goal. 200,000 Bronze missions 175,000 Silver missions 70,000 Gold missions +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ This is the only thing that is unclear/vague to me... (1) What happens if you don't use any "gear" at all(as in you have no ammo consumable equipped, no weapon consumable equipped, no armor consumable equipped, and no bonus gear slot item equipped), does it still count towards the Allied Goal? +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ What difficulty will you be playing at for this event? +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ I will be playing nothing but "Silver" on "Public" matches. If I run into another "lag-fest sessions" like last time, I will be solo running "Bronze". I will definitely play some "Gold" if they don't end up as "lag-fest sessions. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 09:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 47 Hours 30 Minutes left for this operation, here is a quick update on what I've done so far :) I was using my "Krogan Vanguard" :) (1) Silver = Commendation Pack. It was a failure and we got a "Partial Extraction" because 1 player wasn't in the extraction zone on time; flawless session/no lag. (2) Silver = Commendation Pack. It was a success and we got a "Full Extraction"; flawless session/no lag. (3) Gold = Victory Pack. It was a success and we got a "Full Extraction"; flawless connection/no lag. (4) Platinum = We wanted to test it out and it was a Failure because we got wiped out in the middle of wave 7, it was insane dude! Flawless connection/no lag. (5) Gold = Victory Pack. It was a success and we got a "Partial Extraction" because I got the "Vanguard glitch" & was floating in the air in the middle of wave 10 from out of nowhere without any lag taking place before it happend. I was floating above the extraction zone but the glitch prevented me from being recognized as being inside the zone; flawless connection/no lag. (6) 7 "Bronze" Solo Run missions = Victory Pack. It was a success and I got a "Full Extraction"; flawless connection/no lag. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 12:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :You know you can only get one of each, right? Ctrl alt belief (talk) 19:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello "Ctrl alt belief" :) I am fully aware that you can only get 1 "Commendation Pack", I was merely pointing out the fact that we were unable to get the "Commendation Pack" requirement on the first attempt. Furthermore, as far as the "Allied Goal" is concerned, I just had another 2 "Silver" matches with full extractions. I hope that we can meet the community goal this time. I also know that I can only get 1 "Victory Pack" too :) I will try to get another 5 matches in before this event ends. I wish all of you guys & gals the best of luck in acquiring your "Commendation Packs" :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 22:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I just finished another 2 "Silver" with full extraction. :) Unfortunately, I can't play anymore because I have stuff that I have to do. I hope that my 2 Gold, 6 Silver, and 7 Bronze helps guys & gals. :) Once again, I wish all of you the best of luck in acquiring your "Commendations Packs" :) The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 02:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I've been playing on bronze and silver. I may try a game or two on gold.TheUnknown285 (talk) 04:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC)